


After 101 Days...

by renotheknight



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renotheknight/pseuds/renotheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calem had been away from Kalos for 100 days. He missed Professor Augustine Sycamore more than anyone, anything. When he arrives home, he is greated by a new ally, and hopefully the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 101 Days...

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based of the song "Waiting for Superman" by Daughtry. The beginning is dark for the idea that because Calem is alreadu Champion, he wouldn't go out for another adventure after going all over Kalos. I used the AU where Calem is affected by the Ultimate Weapon because of the fact that he was by one of the legendary Pokémon and battled it while it was taking energy from the Pokémon to the weapon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

I was not able to leave, I was kept inside for an entire 100 days. They were studying the effects of the Ultimate Weapon. More specifically on me. The Professor had some signs from being around me all the time, but I was more prominent, I was the only one being watched. For that time I was left in a small apartment to properly live in, a room, kitchen, and bathroom was all I had. I was regions away from everyone I cared about, I had little contact with other people. When I wasn't being tested, I was thinking about my mom, my pokemon, my friends, and Professor Augustine Sycamore. Everyone had tried to fight them and keep me in Kalos, but when researchers wanted something, they took what they wanted. They saw me as a breakthrough for the way pokemon affect humans, nothing like me had been seen before. What the world created was fights to manipulate the way pokemon change us, the world. 

I wore the same boring white shirt with grey shorts everyday, my hair grew out because they didn't want to remove a spec of what is possible evidence of change on me. The only thing I could touch was my face to shave the stubble that grew. Everyone that worked there gave me the fake smile with “Hello Calem.” every time they came to see me. It was prison to me, I was treated worse than the pokemon in that building. When Professor Sycamore and I did our research we loved and cared for our pokemon, we treated them better than anything in the world and to sit here and see the pokemon treated so poorly disgusted me. 

But then, they let me go.

I was told I was scheduled to leave in a week's notice, I would be released because they had no further testing to do. In that week, I was cleaned up and looked like I did when I first arrived. I finally had my hair cut and I received clothes to return home in. The Professor was notified of my departure also.

The day came, I was guided by high security to the vehicle that would drive me back to Lumiose. When I walked out the doors, the twilight hit my eyes for the first time in months and the bright lights around this city made me wince. I was shuffled in quickly, the door had slammed behind me quickly. The car I was in was jet black outside in with leather seats and tinted windows. An hour passed in the long ride home, it had felt like forever to me. That's when I saw the Professor’s face light up on a screen at a stop light. He looked drained in my eyes, but to everyone else he would look healthier than can be. I couldn't hear a word he was saying, but seeing his face made me feel so much happier, like I was finally at peace. I rolled down the window to breathe in the fresh air, and I heard his voice. Everything melted around me as I remembered everything we ever did, the way he held me, the way he kissed me, everything. I focussed back in when I heard “And Calem.” My heart stopped, my breath taken from me. 

“If you're watching this, I'll be waiting for you,” the Professor said smoothly, his face lighter when saying these things. I looked at his face sincerely, when I saw his lips move slightly. I looked at them closely, no sound escaping them as he worded “Je t'aime mon coeur,” and gave a small wink. I pressed my hands to the window and looked at him dreamily.

In that moment I felt strong, like nothing could knock me down. The window was quickly rolled up and locked so I could no longer move it. I was angry as we pulled away from the busy traffic light, but I was happy to have seen the love of my life and know he was waiting for me. 

The ride was long and lasted two days, I spent most of those days dreaming about Augustine. When we arrived at the lab, one of the assistants opened the car door for me, leading me into the lab, like I was some important person in need of high security. I stepped out, my face mimicked the confusion in my head. The assistant smiled at the driver, shut the door of the black car and smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my left arm. He turned us and looked back the car, which then finally pulled away. He walked me through the door and to the elevator, and I looked at him a bit worried. He nodded as his arms let go of me, I stretched out and pressed the 4th floor button that used to be so common to me. I stood in silence as he looked at the door and then back at me. When the doors opened we both walked out, his lab coat grazing behind him, just like Augustine’s did. I paced slowly to my room, the man following behind. 

“Sorry about having to escort you and hold onto you,” the man said. I looked back at him in surprise. Just now did I really notice his green hair, long in the back as it flipped upward and his bangs covered his eyebrows and ended right at the start of his red-rimmed glasses. I had never seen him in the lab before, was, was I replaced? “The Professor wanted to make sure that you made it inside the building safely.” My mind spun, but I couldn't keep focussing on this man. I walked faster to my room to hide in it again, just like when I was locked in that building. When I got to my door I slammed the knob down and when I opened the door, there was a scene I never even suspected. 

There on my bed were 15 red roses, some of them withered with age. There was a note by them, my hand grazed the letter softly and lifted it off the new bedding. I looked around the rest of my room, things in my room missing that almost never left. In the spots that they were supposed to be were small slips of paper with names. Serena had taken my hat, Shauna had taken my watch, Trevor, my pokedex, Tierno, my bag. I looked at my bed again to see the small slip that wrote Sycamore, one pillow centered on the bed instead of two. I walked over to my desk that was covered in notes written by my friends and mom, then saw “Sycamore” taped to the small box that kept my most prized possession. I opened the wooden box and the small blue and green marble necklace was gone. I looked over at the assistant who was still watching me through the door, a small smile across his face. 

“I guess I should leave you be,” he said. He turned around, his coat twirling with his movement and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” I yelled. The man turned around, his face calm like he knew I was going to say that. He eyed me that had a remark that shouted, “I knew you were going to do that, so yes, ask me questions.” I cleared my throat, and croaked out, “Who are you?” He walked into the room and leaned against my door frame. 

“I am Dex, I was your fill-in for Professor Sycamore,” he answered calmly, “I was told that specifically. While you were away, the Professor took me as an internship to study and help changed Mega Evolution. I was able to pick up on some of your material, some of it too advanced for me to work on, someone just a few years younger than me understands more than what any schooling has taught me. I was impressed but no worries, I am not a threat to you.” The way he had to mention that he wasn't a threat to me scared me, he knew I felt below him. I unfolded the letter quickly and read his perfect cursive words, his cologne stuck to the page. I saw Calem and couldn't look any longer, I folded it back up and placed it by the roses. “I walked in on him writing that letter, that man loves you more than anything in this world,” Dex responded, “I want you to know that every Friday night the Professor came here and put a rose on your bed. He couldn't stand the thought of you being gone for so long. He called that place so many times to try and get you back. When I first came to work with him he would say ‘Calem, mon amour’, then look defeated as he called me. And I'm assuming that the green and blue marble necklace is yours, he wears that everyday. So I hope you know, Augustine Sycamore loves you.” I looked completely stunned. I looked back at the roses and felt overjoyed. 

“Do you think I can see the Professor?” I asked, my voice growing with excitement to see him.

“If afraid not, he's currently out on business,” Dex replied. My face grew with sadness, it's almost as if a shadow was cast upon it. “But,” he breathed out, my face shot up quickly. “You will see him tomorrow, I'm not supposed to tell you, but I'm escorting you again tomorrow evening, right as the sun sets.” And in that moment, Dex had left me smiling like an idiot. 

That night I read every letter, including Sycamore’s. I couldn't stand not seeing him, it was late at night and he had to be in his room on a Friday night. I walked out of the room in my black shirt and blue and white striped boxers to head to Augustine’s room. As I walked, I heard Dex’s voice. I saw a room smally lit and tiptoed to it, hearing the Professor’s voice. I slowly pushed the knob, but I felt the lock stop it from going down all the way. I heard the Professor stop talking and I quickly lifted up on the handle. 

“Calem!” he breathed out quickly. Then I heard a slam against the door. 

“Remember what you told me Professor, you don't want to see him until tomorrow. We have plans to work out for tomorrow anyways,” Dex replied, his voice worried but still trying to be cool. I ran besides the window and looked at Augustine, his hair covering his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Dex’s entire body was against the door, when I saw the back of Augustine’s hair. It was trimmed short to just lay down against the back of his head, a few curls poking out. Dex eyed me fiercely trying to make sure Augustine didn't see me. My eyes shot wide and I ran to Augustine’s room. I slammed the door shut and looked around the room, his scent wafting through the room. I climbed on top of the tall bed and laid down. I felt warmer as I remained there, as if Augustine was laying right by me. I drifted off into a dark sleep, one without Professor Augustine Sycamore next to me. 

I woke up to Dex knocking on the door the next afternoon. I mumbled and he opened the door carrying several items. He put the plate of food on the bedside and then hung the other item on the knob of the closet door. I pushed myself up as Dex pulled the red blinds open, sun pouring through the large windows. 

“Good afternoon Calem, it's currently four o’clock, I would advise you begin to eat.” 

“FOUR O’CLOCK!?” I screamed. 

“Yes.” I looked over at the plate next to me, what a cliché, French Toast. It was covered in brown sugar with syrup sliding off onto the plate. I placed the plate on my lap and cut into the warm toast with my fork, taking large bites. I haven't had food as good as this in months, I missed the food in Lumiose, I no longer found it boring. “Oh and before I forget,” Dex added as he placed my shampoo bottles next to the hanger. I focussed on my toast because I had a feeling that Dex was going to talk to me about last night, and he did. “Calem, you do realize that Augustine almost saw you through the window,” he said, “in your blue and white boxers.” Dex chuckled. I just focussed on my food even more. “I'll be by around 5:30, see you then.” Dex then closed the door behind him and left me to get ready. I shoveled down my food and ran into the shower, scrubbing myself as clean as I could. 

I stepped out of the shower, one towel wrapped around my waist and one around my hair and sat down on the bed.

I looked at the afternoon sun on the building below the window as I wondered what was happening today. As I watched I could see Augustine and I walking around the town below, seeing all my friends pushing me around into stores, and then Serena shoving me on the doorstep of the lab to confess my feelings. I smiled sincerely, by that time it was already 5 o’clock. 

I slid off the plush bed and started to walk over to the closet. I then stopped in front of the dresser and looked at the mirror. My body was skinnier than when I first left, even with the exercise I did, I had little muscle and little fat. I looked up and in the corner was a picture of us kissing when we went out that one night, he must have put it up when I left. I looked at Augustine’s cologne, eyeing it closely as I tried to make a decision. I sprayed a small amount on my left wrist, the smell of citrus, ocean breeze, and cedarwood mixed with my scent of ocean breeze. I looked at the outfit passed to me, obviously picked out for some casual but articulate event happening tonight. Right under the outfit was my beat-up sneakers, the ones I wore no matter what. The outfit was complete, from underwear to shoes, telling me that this was very important for me. I changed into the black boxers and put the soft purple shirt over me. I threw on the white button up shirt and left the top two buttons undone to show the purple undershirt and slipped the black dress shorts over everything, holding it in place with a black leather belt. I tucked my hair behind my ears, checking my pale face to make sure I had no blemishes. 

The door opened quickly and I looked at the time, 5:28 the clock read. 

“Calem,” Dex called. I turned around, and quickly remembered, I slipped on my sneakers and ran out the door, Dex guiding the way. He was wearing a dark green shirt, one that matched the forest color of his hair. We stopped quickly at the elevator and waited for it to reach the fourth floor, only to pull back to the first. While we were in the elevator, Dex pointed out that I had smelled like the Professor, I just stuck out my left wrist. When we walked out of the building, the sun was getting ready to set. We paced across the street and went down the long streets that headed to the center of town. 

As the center came into view, tables were scattered carefully around to accommodate the many people sitting and standing around. As I looked around, the icicle lights began to come to life, when I saw all of my friends waving at me. I walked over to them as quickly as I could, Serena running at me full speed in her red summer dress and heels. She went into me full force and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. My body was still for a moment, but I put my hands on her slim back and pressed her into me. 

“We missed you so much Calem,” she whispered in my ear. 

“I missed you guys too,” I answered as sincerely as my voice could possibly go. And in that moment, the hug got tighter with Tierno, Trever, and Shauna piling on. They all let go and I looked around for Professor Sycamore. 

“The Professor said he will be back soon, don't worry Calem you'll seem him,” Shauna piped up in delight. More people began to flow in, the music getting louder. Serena and Tierno went and dragged me out more to the center of the area and started dancing to the music. Tierno showed me his “sick new moves” that he learned while I was away, I tried to follow but I only got a few of the steps to them. Even Trevor was out dancing with us. During one song, Serena pulled me in and put my hand on her back and guided. She then let go as Shauna approached and kicked me in the heel to get me closer to her. Her grip on me was tight as we danced for a few moment, then she let go and twirled away. Tierno was not as intimate, but we did dance together to the moves that both of us could do. When his turn was over, he back flipped away as Trevor stepped up shyly. I held onto his hands and taught him a few different steps, even gave him a twirl. I then let go and pulled Serena over to dance with him. 

I sat by the gym on one of the bark benches looking at the crowd around me with a smile. In the crowd I saw a tall and slender man with a purple short sleeve button up and curly hair, it was Augustine. But before I could even get up to see him, he had blended back into the crowd. Why is he ignoring me like this? I didn't understand why he was doing this. 

Even more time passed as I waited for him, the sky was a bright orange by now. The whole reason I came to this party was because of him. In that moment, Trevor came over and talked to me. 

“You know the Professor is gonna come to you soon, right?” he said softly. I looked at him intently. “He's been eyeing you close for about 45 minutes now, so don't worry.” Trevor’s face went a little red and he got up and went back to Shauna and Tierno. 

I waited even more as the sky grew even more. I was starting to grow impatient and after an entire 15 minutes I stood up, and looked around. He was nowhere in sight, and I made my way away from the middle. I felt like nothing anymore, I meant nothing to him if he wanted to avoid me all this time. I kept my head down as I walked away slowly. I was still close by the center when I heard footsteps and looked up. There in front of me, was Professor Augustine “The Love of My Life” Sycamore. His face was clean, his sideburns trimmed, the back of his hair was short just like when I saw it that night. He looked much younger than he did when I saw him on the screen on my ride home. I saw a small twinkle, and there he was wearing my marble necklace. I reached up to his face and stroked his cheek, smiling as my eyes almost teared up. 

“Calem…” he breathed out.

“Augustine…” I replied. My breath had been taken from me, I was suffocating from his presence. He was wearing a short sleeved purple button up with brown dress pants, his black belt prominent with the color scheme. I looked at my shirt and realized our purples matched. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dex smile and wink, he had prepared the outfit for me to wear. 

“Mon amour!” Augustine yelled as he lifted me up, my hand being pulled from his face as he did. He twirled me around, my body held tight in between his chest and arms. His eyes gazed into mine as he smiled more than ever. I smiled brightly and pressed my head against his, giggling loudly. 

Augustine didn't let go of me for at least 10 minutes. When he did, we sat on the park bench and watched the sun set. As suspected, he threw this party for me returning. Augustine always made such a big deal for me when he didn't have to, but it made me feel special. What guy can say that their boyfriend went and threw a party for the entire city because you returned after being gone for months? Not a lot, and I was lucky to be one of those guys. During our sun set watching, he pulled me in for a long kiss to make the night even more special. Dex eyed us slyly with a grin, one that jerks that wanted to get back at you would give. But we knew that was Dex taunting us, he was the type of person to come of a strong. He shook his head and laughed, then continued to dance with a few girls. 

As my hand rested on the bench, Augustine put his over mine softly. I rested my head against his shoulder, his head resting next close to mine as we looked at the sun, happy to finally be together again for the first time in 101 days.


End file.
